inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anemone
"Go with the flow!" Anemone, also styled as ANEMONE, is a duo of an octoling, Ebb, and inkling, named Vivian, made by Coolwoomy. They reside off of a side street in Inkopolis Strip. They specialize in electronic music. Ebb Ebb is a 17 year old octoling based off of the octopus dubbed "Casper" in 2016. She has no pigments in her tentacles, but her eyes are colored purple. Her "hat" is the small amount of flesh that the octopus has between its tentacles, also lacking pigment. She wears white gloves and a black fading to purple dress with a pink bow around her waist. She wears grey shoes with white leg warmers. She has a four pointed clover as pupils. Personality She is mostly seen as a calm and collected octoling, not really displaying any extreme emotions. However, whenever she is excited about something, Ebb will switch to a more euphoric personality with her movements and speech being faster, however this is rare. Childhood Ebb's beginnings were not notable, being born on the side of a mountain near the shoreline. She grew up there, and her parents died when she was about three years of age. She had been accepted into an orphanage shortly after. She had been adopted by Vivian's family, who thought of her appearance to be interesting and rare. She had been living with them since she was five. Vivian Vivian is a 19 year old inkling based off of the Octopoteuthis deletron squid, which looks similar to a octopus, hence no bridge between her eyes. This species of squid is known to detach their limbs to hunt for prey, and Vivian uses this to style her hair. Since she is still a squid/inkling, she has pointy ears like one. Her dress is a black to orange/yellow mix. She wears a pink bow behind her head, and another tied around her waist. Her boots are black, with the soles being pink. She wears similar gloves to Ebb, and a four pointed star as pupils. Personality Vivian is also quite calm, but isn't usually very excited about anything. She has a more mellow, dismissive personality than her happy, composed counterpart. Her dismissive attitude also affects her work ethic, most of the time she is quite a procrastinator, but will become determined if she expresses an interest. Childhood Vivian was born to two wealthy squids, her mother a fashion designer and her father a news anchor. Vivian's mother liked to try out her designs on Vivian, who took inspiration and designed some herself around seven years of age. Her mother, wishing to see how her designs would look on someone else, decided to adopt a child, who ended up being Ebb. Ebb and Vivian had been best friends ever since. History Once again, the scene of Splatoon has been changed. Most inklings dreamt of looking outside and seeing the sights of the city around them, only needing to step out of their apartment to enter the community and excitement of Turf War. Thus, a street named Inkopolis Strip was built, featuring apartments behind the shops so the residents could easily enter the street and begin their day. Ebb and Vivian had already been producing music as a hobby, making some fast-paced short motivational songs to try to help with stress. When Vivian saw the announcement for an opening for an idol duo to host the news of Inkopolis Strip, she explained to Vivian that this could be the breakthrough of their careers. Vivian decided to take the risk, and they tried out. They were accepted and their music has been more widespread than ever before. Songs Gallery (when draw more of them :/) Trivia * Their respective Japanese names are Mei Yurei and Mane Kitanoya. ** Mei (明 or メイ) comes from Tomei (透明) , which is a Japanese word meaning transparent, referencing the pigment missing from Ebb's tentacles. Mei (明) also means light, so the light passing through her tentacles. ** Yurei (幽霊) is the Japanese equivalent for ghost or spirit. ** Mane (マネ) comes from the Japanese word for mannequin (マネキン), referencing Vivian's childhood. ** Kitanoya is from Kitanoyatsude squid (キタノヤツデイカ), the Japanese name for the Octopoteuthis deletron squid. * Their name, Anemone, is a combination of their characteristics. ** Ebb is very graceful in her movements most of the time, her tentacles are very light looking when they move. She represents the flexibility of sea anemone. ** Vivian is similar to vibrant, referencing her (soon to be) bright colors. She is the coloration of the sea anemone.Category:Characters